


Kingdom Hearts: In Flux

by Empty Pages (Reflet_Azura)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reflet_Azura/pseuds/Empty%20Pages





	Kingdom Hearts: In Flux

_ There’s nothing but sky here. _

__  
_ Not that I’m upset with that but, I think I preferred the sunrise. “Think” being the key term here. I'm not sure of anything anymore. But he said that he’d find me here, so all I have to do is wait right? _ __  
__  
The sound of footsteps starts and the voice stops, waiting for what the newcomer has to say. “Hey, I’m sorry it took so long.” he says, his voice is a bit more like gravel than the voice remembers.  _ It’s alright, I’m just glad you didn't forget. _ “Are you kidding me? You used to never shut up about trying to keep up.” the newcomer almost laughs out.  _ I see, so I was that kind person wasn’t I? Nevermind, did the Chirithy bring it?  _ The voice asked in earnest.   
  
“Er, yeah. Never said why, but I figured it out on the way here. Are you sure you want to do this?” The newcomer asked in reply, a tone of worry in his voice this time.  __ I’ve waited here long enough. I’ll not move on without doing this.    
\--   
The rain only seemed to pick up. Countless others have already rushed ahead, I don’t think they’ve actually stopped to think this over. It’s just a massacre out here, do even the youngest of us see the countless hearts in the air? “Ref!” A voice called out as it’s owner knelt down next to me, removing his helmet and keyblade held tight as his side. “Can you move?! C’mon, Jackal and Leo have already left. We’re not staying here for another….by the gods…” The boy stopped as lights started shining from the clouds above.

 

“It’s almost here.” He brought a palm to the my face and hoisted me off my knees. “MOVE!” he yelled as he started dragging me behind him. There weren’t anymore running past us, just stragglers trying to get away. “What about Blake?” I managed to choke out. The other urged me forward again. “He’s fine. I spoke with one of the Masters beforehand.” I wrenched my hand away from him “Letryx, he ran  _ towards  _ the fighting. What makes you think he’s okay?!” I turned and ran towards the spire of rock as Kingdom Hearts was unveiling itself.    
  
My keyblade is cracked down the middle and my party was separated in the chaos. But I had to keep running ahead, ignore the wielders, the spells flying at you, the sounds of multiple medals being used, and the cries of others. I called out multiple times and used whatever medals I had left to help others who were running away. Finally after what felt like forever, I see him. His deep purple eyes lock onto mine and he rushes over. He removes his jacket’s hood, revealing his very short but bright blonde hair. “Where are the others? I looked everywhere but my party is missing and the Masters disappeared up the mountain.” he starts going. Letryx catches up behind me. “Blake, I know it’s bad right now, but you need to go!” Blake nods in reply as the charge back the way they came.   
  
\--

“And the others affected by your actions? The heart you’re taking?” The newcomer asked “The friend who’s giving it up to give you a chance. Know that if you make one wrong step, I will do whatever it takes to glass you.” The voice paused,  _ This heart is now mine of its own accord. From Data and Dreams I will be built. I seek only to ensure the safety of all I remember, I assure you, I shall do good in this heart’s first name. _ __  
__  
\--   
A child jolts awake, calling his keyblade in fear of what he saw. His Chirithy and Spirit snapping to attention at his cry. “Did you have another one?” The chirithy asked after an eternity while the spirit pulled apart the curtains to his window. “Yeah, but the leaders keep saying it never happened.” He slowly got out of bed and stood up. “Tell Letryx I’m going to be late for practice. I need to see a Master for these nightmares.”


End file.
